Many test campaigns must be completed prior to a space launch. For example, Space Vehicle (SV) to Launch Vehicle (LV) match mate testing is performed to verify electrical and mechanical interfaces operate as desired. To verify these interfaces, the clamp band mechanism which secures the SV to the LV during launch but which must be released to separate the two is activated. Activation of clamp bands and re-contact with test specimen generates shock which can damage sensitive SV components and impact separation functions. During match mate separation testing, dynamic measurements are recorded such as electrical (continuity) and mechanical (shock) measurements. Visual confirmation of successful mechanism separation is also often required.
During testing, and to verify that the separation systems function as required, many transducer point measurements are acquired by a Data Acquisition System (DAS). However, these systems take a significant amount of time to install and to verify installation direction and scaling of sensors. Additionally, these systems add mass and stiffness (wires, mounts, etc.) to the clamp band and other structures which can influence measurements.
There are several other problems with DAS testing. For example, shock accelerometers have low frequency saturation issues, motion is difficult to measure with shock accelerometers, it is difficult to determine if separation motion is within a stay out volume, it is hard to identify artifacts of testing, among other problems. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for testing of separating systems between a space vehicle and a launch vehicle.